Les interrogations de Yachiru
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Une matinée comme les autres au sein de la onzième division... [minific ni pairings, ni spoilers]


**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Personnages :** Yachiru, Kenpachi, Yumichika, Ikkaku  
**Rating :** G  
**Notes :** Pas de spoilers... juste quelques lignes sur la onzième division. (écrites il y a quelques temps et que j'avais complètement oublié de poster ici. Merci Nelja ; )  
**

* * *

Les interrogations de Yachiru

* * *

**

« Diiiis, Ken-chan… » 

« Quoi encore, Yachiru ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? »

Du danger de déranger Zaraki taichou de bon matin lorsque celui-ci se coiffe. Enfin, pour tout autre personne que son fukutaichou, évidemment… laquelle observait son brassard de lieutenant cinq fois trop grand pour son bras avec une moue dubitative.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas de jolies fleurs sur notre insigne, nous ? »

Kenpachi laissa tomber une de ses clochettes avec un juron et tourna un regard se voulant sévère vers Yachiru.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ça ! » répliqua la fillette en brandissant son brassard à deux centimètres du nez de l'homme de sa vie. « Celui de Front Tatoué y a une jolie fleur dessus… et nous c'est des petites étoiles. Pourquoi je peux pas avoir une fleur moi aussi ? »

L'agacement du capitaine retomba aussi vite qu'il n'était monté. Il aurait du se douter qu'il s'agissait encore d'une des questions existentielles que lui posait sa protégée au moins vingt-trois fois par jour. C'est une voix familière derrière lui qui répondit à sa place à la question de Yachiru :

« Abarai n'a pas choisi son insigne, c'est celle de la sixième division… et puis les étoiles font bien plus joli que les tsubaki. Voilà votre clochette, taichou. »

« Merci, Yu… Yumichika qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! »

« J'ai entendu l'importante question de notre fukutaichou, alors je suis entré. En plus, vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide pour vos cheveux ce matin. »

Yachiru considéra le shinigami comme dans une profonde réflexion.

« C'est quoi 'tsubaki' ? »

« C'est la fleur qui s'trouve sur le blason d'Abarai. L'symbole de l'immortalité et de la noblesse ou de la pureté, j'sais pas quoi… Autant ça va à Kuchiki comme un gant, autant sur Abarai ça fait mauvaise blague. »

« IKKAKU ! Non mais vous croyez que vous allez tous pouvoir squatter dans ma chambre ! »

« Blâmez Yumichika, taichou, je n'ai fait que le suivre… »

« Quelle mauvaise foi. »

Tandis que Kenpachi pestait contre les deux membres de sa division un peu trop familiers, son jeune vice-capitaine était retombée dans l'inspection minutieuse de son brassard.

« Mais j'aurais quand même préféré une petite fleur sur le mien… » bougonna-t-elle dans son coin.

« On ne peut pas tout avoir, fukutaichou. Les tsubaki ça jurerait avec la onzième division d'toute façon. »

« Hm… et si on faisait ça ? »

Yumichika fouilla un instant dans une trousse qu'il devait dissimuler quelque part dans son uniforme, et en sortit triomphalementune barrette à cheveux ornée d'une imposante fleur rose qu'il accrocha à la lanière de l'insigne de lieutenant de Yachiru :

« Et ça vous avez aussi une fleur sur le votre, fukutaichou. »

« Wooh… _sugoi_ ! Aligato, Yumi-chan ! »

« Tu te ballades vraiment avec des trucs flippants sur toi, Yumichika… »

« Tu ne comprends rien à la beauté, Ikkaku. »

« Maintenant que vos histoires de fleurs sont réglées, vous pourriez dégager de ma chambre ? »

Un court silence concerté suivit la question rhétorique de Kenpachi. Silence qui ne dura pas bien longtemps lorsque Yumichika ressortit sa trousse de coiffure avec un sourire à fendre un rocher :

« Vous ne vouliez pas que je vous coiffe, taichou ? »

« Si vous laissez Yumichika vous coiffer, vous allez vous retrouver avec des tresses. »

« Oooh je veux faire des tresses à Ken-chan moi aussi ! Avec pleins de rubans ! »

Et le très imposant, très effrayant, et à cet instant très découragé capitaine de la onzième division songeait sérieusement à revoir sa façon de prouver son autorité à certains de ses subordonnés.


End file.
